Lost & Found
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: Regina made a deal with Rumple, the price? Her first born child. It was a deal she would regret forever, until the moment she finds her baby girl again.
1. Chapter 1

(a little side note, I cant do english spell control and my first language isnt englisch. so I my spelling will probably be horrible.)

** Lost &amp; Found Chapter 1**

"When you look into your mother's eyes, you know that is the purest love you can find on this earth" -Mitch Albom "I need a spell powerful enough to get everyone out of this realm" I said as I walked into the dark one's castle. He looked up at me, part of his crocodilish skin reflected in the sunlight that beamed through the window. He never put them back up after Belle left, he also kept the cup the girl had chipped. Pethatic, I thought to myself. Rumple smirked "You mean, a deal?" he asked, followed by a giggle. "Yes" I replied. "What do you want?" I asked. Rumple thought for a little. "A spell this powerful comes with a high price... Your first born child" he smirked, pointing at my baby bumb. About 6 months ago I had found out I was expecting and there was only one possible father, Daniel. I bit my lip and hesitated. I wanted my child to have a good stable home, but with my never spotting war with Snow, I wasn't sure if I could provide her that. Rumple wasn't in any war. Maybe the child was better of with him. I took a deep breath "Deal."

3 months later I had my baby girl in my arms for the very first time. I smiled as I felt her small hand reach for me and started to play with my hair. The girl laughed happily. Her eues had an intense green colour, the kind that you couldn't easily forget. I allready loved this baby girl more then I had ever loved anyone in my life. I smiled warmly as I stroked the little girls cheek. She looked at me with a funny expression on her face. I laughed, suddenly my need for revenge was almost gone. I would give up for the girl, I would change for her. "I promise that I will take good care of you, Taylor" I promised the girl. "Don't make promises you can't keep, dearie" I suddenly heard a all to familiar voice say behind me, Rumplestilskin. He had come to take my daughter! "It's time to pay, dearie" he said. "No." I replied rather harshly. "You're not taking away MY daughter! The deal is off." He giggled, "No one breaks a deal with me". Purple smoke wirled in my arms and the baby dissapeared, so did Rumple. Leaving me alone with the darkness. It was almost like I felt it taking over my heart. Tears streamed down my face, I had lost my daughter before I even had her. In my arms I stell had the the baby blanket, the smell of my daugher still in it.

Years later I had casted the curse and it had allready been broken again. I had an adoptive son, but I lost him to the Charmings. I had lost him like I had lost my daughter. Her baby blanket still laid in my drawer. I often took it out and held it against my chest. The baby smell was long gone, but I still imagined it in my mind. (Please comment your thoughts and the next chapter will be on soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking to my office when I saw a homeless girl sitting on a bench in the park. I had seen her every day for a week now. She looked at me like I was younger; lost, alone and scared. Her arms and face where covert in dirt. Her long black hair, wet from the rain dripping down on us, stuck to her face. Her intense green eyes stared into the distance. As I walked closer the resemblence to the girl only grew stronger, _could it be..? No, that was silly to think, right?_ I looked at the girl and heard her stomach scream for food, she wrapped her unhealthy thin arms around it. I looked down at me bag, knowing I had my lunch in it. I walked to the girl, "Are you hungry?" I asked. The girl looked up a tme, the intensity of her green eyes struck me, her facial features a lot like mine.

"A little" she confessed. I sat down noext to her and got the lunch out of my bag. I gave it to he, "Here" I said as I smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, Miss...?"

"Mills, Regina Mills"

The girl smiled "I'm Taylor" she said. _Taylor, the name of my daughter_ I thought to myself. I once again looked at the girl. Her eyes as intense as in my memory, her face looking so much like mine and her hair as long and dark as mine used to be. I was almost sure that this was my daughter.

I got up and was about to walk away when I heard myself say "Do you wanna come with me to my work?" I regretted it as soon as I said it, but it would be nice to get to know the girl. She looked suprised by my question "You'd really want that?" she asked as she went with her hand through her long black hair. It fell losely on her back. Her skin, in contrast with her hair, was pale. She looked short, maybe even shorter then me. She smiled at me, her angelic face light up. "Ofcourse I want that" I told the girl.

Later I looked at Taylor walking through my office. She looked so much like me, so much like the baby I gave away so many years ago. I thought Rumple would take care of her, but it looked like he didn't kept his promise. Or did he never made that promise? I never meant for her to grow up the way I did; lost and alone. Somehow she managed to stay strong, to stay good, something I for sure failed at. I bit my lip as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Taylor?" I asked. "Was there someone to take care of you?"

"I lived on the streets for as long as I can remember. Only mister Gold helped me, to clear his concious he would always say" With mister Gold being involft I knew for sure that this girl was my daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Do you have kids?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, a son. His name is Henry, I also had a..." I hesitated if I should tell her, I didnt want to scare her away. "I had a daughter once, but she was taken from me the day after she was born."

Taylor looked at me "I'm sorry" she said, her face and voice full of compassion. I looked down. I wanted to tell her that I had found my daughter, that she was standing right infront of me. "Don't be sad" I heard Taylors voice say. "I'm sure you'll find her one day"

"I'm just scared that once I find her, she wont forgive me" I said, still looking down.

"Why wouldnt she?" Taylor asked. "I'm sure that if you tell her she would just forgive you. After all, you are her mother."

I felt hope growing inside me as she spoke. I looked at the girl, at my daughter. She was so strong and independent. I missed everything from her growing up. Her first words, her first steps, her first love. I missed it all. There was one first I still had, her first baby blanket. "I want to show you something" I said, "Come here". Taylor walked closer to me and I took her hand in mine and looked up at her. "You're such a beautiful young woman" I told her. She smiled slightly "Thank you, Miss Mills"

I let go of her hand and walked to the back of the office. I opened the drawer and took out her baby blanket, I held it against my chest. "This was the blanket you where wrapped in as a baby."

Taylors eyes narrowed "Are you saying that you are my..?"

"Yes, I am your mother" the words hung in the room in the silence that followed. Taylor looked at me as she took a step closer, tears welled up in her eyes "M-Mom?"she stuttered.

"Yes, dear" I said and the next moment I found myself in her hug. I hugged back and held her fragile body in my arms. For the first itme in over 16 years I held my daughter, I couldnt be more happy.

* * *

Thank you to every one who read this story and I hope you like it! I would really appriciate it if you left reviews. It only takes a view seconds and it would really help me out!

I hope you have a nice day!

XXX


End file.
